Why
by yuenying848
Summary: Sun Ce's birthday is coming. What happens when Zhou Yu meets the people from Wei?


_This story is set in modern times. Sun Jian is a boss of a huge company. Zhou Yu was abandon by his family when he was young. Sun Jian was their family's friend and adopted Zhou Yu into his household. He has a hunch on the relationship between Ce and Yu as time passed. The characters from Shu and Wu are friends and are of the same school. _

"Yu! Yu, can you hear me?" Sun Ce asked as he hold a dazed Zhou Yu in his arms. After a period of silence, Zhou Yu finally broke out of his daze and answered him. " Ce is that really you? You really come for me? You wont leave me, now that I am soiled by them?" Sun Ce answered him and shed of his coat as Zhou Yu's clothes are shredded into pieces. 'What had happened to him, causing to be in such distress.' He thought while dressing the shivering guy in his coat.

Hours earlier, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce and his siblings, Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan, had just ended their lessons and were heading home. Sun Ce's birthday is coming soon so Zhou Yu decided to buy him a present. Shang Xiang and Quan knew what Yu was planning and plotting a plan to get their brother away from him so that Yu can go and buy a present in secret. The gang had just stepped out of Wu Shu high school, they met the notorious gang, the Wei's, led by Cao Cao and his cousin, Xiahou Dun.

However crisis was avoided as their friends, Liu Bei and gang were at the gate too. Te Wei's decided that there is too much of a hassle to start a fight where they were outnumbered, decided to leave. Thanks were offered to Liu Bei and friends. Shang Xiang saw her boyfriend was there and wanted to go for a date with him. Hence Shang Xiang and Liu Bei left the others for a date. One by one left to attend to their own business.

Determined to make Ce leave Yu long enough to select a present, Quan dragged Ce aside stating that their father wanted him to help out as the company. Unable to defy his father's wish, he left for the company. As he started to leave, he try to drag Yu with him but Quan blocked his way. Seeing this Yu give him a gentle smile and told him to go on. After that Quan and Yu went on separate ways to find a present that they think will fit Ce.

Shopping is not Yu's forte and soon he began to feel bored without Ce. He went into a nearby café and ordered a frappe. While waiting for his drink, he saw the Wei's gang standing opposite the road staring at him. Being a stubborn guy, he stared back. The sky was turning darker as times go by. Zhou Yu walked quickly down the street to the next shop after he finished his drink. Finally, he saw a miniature halberd keychain that was plated in gold. He approached the counter and requested for the keychain to be wrapped. Happily with the present in his hand, he headed back home, for once forgetting he is being trailed by the Wei's.

At the turn of the corner, he was ambushed by them. Zhou Yu noticed that Cao Cao was not there, guessing that they were led by his cousin to take a revenge on him. In a minute, Xiahou Dun and his men had Yu surrounded. Dian Wei, standing at the back of Yu, knocked Yu out and the rest of the gang used their army knives to shred Yu's clothes and pulled of his pants, leaving Yu almost naked. Wanting more fun, they doused a bottle of water onto Yu's face waking him up. Yu woke up with a sneer on his face but it soon turn into a look of horror when he saw them starting to take of their belts and unzipping their pants. Most importantly, his state of dress. Yu tried to run but was caught on the legs by Xu Zhu.

With Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan at his both sides, Yu knew that there was no escape. When Yu ask what they wanted from him, the gang laughed. Xiahou Dun simply touched his cheek and forced him to kneel on the ground. Telling Yu that if he did not do what they asked of him, what they do to him will happened to his friends too. Hearing that, Yu ceased his struggles. Standing before him, Xiahou Dun and his cousin pulled down the pants and their member strung free from their restrain. Xiahou Dun then placed his member on Yu's lip asking him to suck him off. Yu refused to and got a slap on the face. Xiahou Dun then gripped Yu's jaws and forced it into Yu's mouth. Yu was choked by it and struggle to free his mouth of the disgusting thing. Never did he expect Xiahou Yuan to enter him dry and without any preparation from behind. He cried out in pain but was muffled by the member in his mouth. Vibration from his cry coursed through Xiahou Dun's member making him harder. His thrust fasten as he slowly reached his peak while thrusting into the warm cavern. In front of him, his cousin deliberately miss Yu's prostate, thrusting wildly to get a release. After they are done, they switched position. When the two cousins were done, they let the rest of the gang had their chance. By the time everyone had their chance, it was dark and they decided to leave Yu to his own fate. Yu lied on the ground sore, unmoving. Blood and semen can be found on his mouth and his bottom. "Your beloved Sun Ce will not want you now that you are dirtied by us he will leave you alone! " With this parting words, the gang left him alone and went of for their late night dinner. Yu sigh a sigh of relief as they left, and his bag with Ce's present left untouched.

Meanwhile, Sun Ce sat uneasily at his desk. He kept having this feeling of uneasiness. And this usually got to do with Zhou Yu. Unable to get settled, he decided to give a call to Yu. When Yu did not picked up his call for a second time, he began to panic. Just then, Sun Jian walked into his room. Unable to bear seeing his favourite son is such distress, he went ahead to called Ce's friends to check with them if they know where Yu was.

Sun Jian then informed his son that Yu was not with any of their friends. Ce then felt even more worried for his best friend/lover/brother. He immediately grabbed his coat, ran out of the house and started searching the neighbourhood. After three hours of search, he almost gave up. Just across him, the Wei's gang with the Xiahou cousins walked out of a dark alley with smug looks on their face looking like they had just got laid. Faintly Ce could hear them saying about a pretty and something red that suits him. Not wanting to be found, he waited for the gang to leave before heading to the alley to see what they were doing there before.

To his dismay, there lies the very person he was looking for. Ce was shocked to see his love lying there looking so worn out. Yu was in a daze. "Yu! Yu, can you hear me?" Sun Ce asked as he hold a dazed Zhou Yu in his arms. After a period of silence, Zhou Yu finally broke out of his daze and answered him. " Ce is that really you? You really come for me? You wont leave me, now that I am soiled by them?" Sun Ce answered him and shed of his coat as Zhou Yu's clothes are shredded into pieces. 'What had happened to him, causing to be in such distress.' He thought while dressing the shivering guy in his coat.

Ce tried to hold Yu up but halfway through, Yu stumbled as his legs could not support him for the moment. Therefore he decided to carry Yu home. When he reached home in their room, he put Yu down on the toilet seat and run a bathtub of warm water for Yu, knowing him wanted to wash off the dirt and grimes. To allow Yu to properly clean himself, Ce left the room. Ce went to the kitchen to prepare some light food for Yu to eat after his bath as he think that Yu must have not eaten anything after their lunch together.

When he returned to their room an hour later, he notice that Yu was not done with his bath yet. Usually he would not take so long. Worried about Yu, Ce went into the bathroom and took a look at Yu. What he expected to see was Yu had fallen asleep while soaking in the bath, not Yu scrubbing raw under hot scalding water.


End file.
